


In trouble and in need of a witcher

by betawhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protectiveness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: After a couple of practice strums Jaskier starts to properly play Her Sweet Kiss. The bard lets his eyes slide shut as the lyrics and melody consume him. He stays lost to his music so much so that he doesn't notice the man slipping up behind him until there's a hand clutching his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck."Pretty song, bardling~"  a women's voice chirps from somewhere behind the two of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 353





	In trouble and in need of a witcher

**Author's Note:**

> This just self indulgent Jaskier whump :')  
> Also fair warning im my own beta! So there most likely is spelling mistakes!

Jaskier loathed to admit it but travling by himself after twenty-two years of travling with a witcher was hell. Even after being alone for four months Jaskier feels like it's barley made a diffrence other than dulling his personality and giving him new scars.

But still he had places to be and no escort so a bard did what a bard had to do. Which is why Jaskier currently found himself idling in the middle of a forgotten road on his way to the next town, completely lost. 

"Honestly I shouldnt even be suprised by this anymore." The bard grumbles to the forest around him before he sighs and looks up at the setting sun through the canopy of leaves. 

He'll have to set up camp outside tonight but he almost wants to continue onward just to spite that voice that tells him he'd already be in an inn if Geralt was with him. Instead self preservation wins out and Jaskier continues down the path; now scouting the sides of the road for a safe place to stop for the night. 

The forest looks gorgeous set in the sun like it was, the orange licking lazily like flames and stretching shadows along the floor. If Jaskier was in a better mood he'd find it more poetic but as is the bard just huffs and sags a little more as though the lute on his back was suddenly a boulder.

Eventually Jaskier finds a small path off the side of the road that he follows down until he finds a very quaint clearing that he can settle down in. 

The bard sets to work instantly as he shoulders off his lute and bag before he moves around the clearing collecting rocks and sticks to start a fire. Once Jaskier deems his pile worthy he moves to find a soft place of earth for him to dig a quick shallow hole and settles the rocks around it before setting up his sticks. 

It takes Jaskier longer than he'd like to admit to actually get the fire going but once he does it roars to life beautifully. Letting out a sigh of relief the bard nods his appreciate at the fire before he stands to gather his bedroll and lute. 

Once he had his bedroll set he collapsed onto it, a tired groan tearing its way out of his throat as he relaxed into the ground and just stared at the crackling fire.

Currently the bards entire body ached and begged for any kind of rest but, Jaskier's mind raced and he knew his attempts at sleep would be fruitless. He understood now why Geralt had been looking so hard for that damn Dijinn all those years ago.

The bard sighs at the memory. It had been a literal decade since then but he remembers it like it had happened yesterday, after all that was the day Gearlt had first broken his heart. 

Jaskier huffs as tears well up in his eyes threating to spill over as his heart clinches in his chest. But the bard refuses to cry so instead he sits up and reaches for his lute.

After a couple of practice strums Jaskier starts to properly play Her Sweet Kiss. The bard lets his eyes slide shut as the lyrics and melody consume him. He stays lost to his music so much so that he doesn't notice the man slipping up behind him until there's a hand clutching his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck.

"Pretty song, bardling~" a women's voice chirps from somewhere behind him.

Jaskier is too shocked to respond as his mind struggles to catch up in his sleep deprived state. But the women doesn't seem to care or notice as she rounds to Jaskier's front to look the bard in his eyes.

"Oh! And what pretty eyes, I do hope you'll be co-operative so they can stay that way." She suddenly stops to reach down out of Jaskier's view, "my little pet here hasn't had a bite to eat in awhile and I'm sure your pretty face will suffice." 

Jaskier forces out a chuckle as he finds his voice, "I do appreciate all the compliments Miss but I assure you I am probably the worst meal you can eat, nothing but skin and bone im afraid." 

The bandit shifts in front of him an uninterested glint in her eyes as she looks him up and down, "I suppose so but still a good chew toy for my little wolf." 

Jaskier wants to gag at the image but he refrains and instead just watches as the lady looks around his camp half-heartedly before sighing.

"Where do you keep your coin bard?" Her voice is starting to sound board.

"Oh! If you wanted my coin you should have just said so!" Jaskier laughs anxiously as he curls his fingers tighter around his lute, "it's in my lute case."

The women flashes him a smile that shows too much teeth as she walks over to his lute case.

As the women checks it over Jaskier takes a deep breath and swings his lute back behind him. The bard shivers at the crunch in his ear followed by a sharp curse as the man behind him drops his knife leaving an opening for Jaskier who grabs the blade and twist around to plunge it in the man's neck.

As soon as he does the deed a searing hot pain slams through Jaskier's arm as teeth bury into his skin and pull him back onto the ground within seconds.

Jaskier holds back a yelp as he comes face to face with a very real and very angry looking wolf. But it becomes the least of his issues as the woman calls it off and strides over to them. 

"Now now bard." The women spits fiercely her own blue eyes hold flames as she withdraws the sword from her belt "you killed my best man, a pity seeming as now you'll have to join him in the after life."

Before Jaskier can even get a word out the women slams her sword through his leg and into the ground below him. 

The scream that Jaskier lets out sounds inhuman.

"Your death will be slow unlike his though." Her voice sounds cruler than before as she motions to her wolf before she turns around as if to leave.

But sadly she just walks over to his knapsack as the animal standing over his head lunges forward. Jaskier luckily has enough brain power to cover his face and throat as the wolf starts its attack. 

The animals sharp teeth shred through his skin like paper as the wolf latches on to his arm to starts pulling trying its best to get at his throat and face. 

Jaskier voice comes out im trembling sobs and shouts as the animal tears off his skin staining his soft blue clothes a nasty shade of purple. 

Jaskier prays that he passes out soon as another particularly hard bite tears into his shoulder. He waits for the follow up but when none comes he cautiously moves his hands away from his face. 

What is left of the wolf now lays beside him with its large head cut clean off and the gray fur on its stomach matted with blood.

The women that Jaskier had forgot about lets out a loud angry screech.

But that too is cut short and turns into gurggling and a dull thud before the clearing is thrown into a slight silence. Jaskier tries his best to withhold sobs as he waits for whoever or whatever to finish him off too. 

Instead Jaskier hears someone kneel down beside him before there's fingers pressed against his pulse point. 

"Jaskier?" That voice is all to familiar and the bard does let out a sob then as he lets his tired eyes open.

Sure enough standing over him is Geralt.  
As soon as their eyes meet Geralt sighs in relief and withdrawals his hand. 

He doesn't even give Jaskier a second before he's speaking again, "I have to remove the sword."

The bards eyes widen as Geralt stands and moves for a better grip. But before the witcher can get away he frantacly tries to grab for him, "No! No! Wait!" 

Geralt pauses and turns his head back to Jaskier as the bard heaves out a pained whimper from moving his arms.

"Come now, give me a second damn witcher." Jaskier heaves again as the adrenaline starts to subsides leaving behind only agony.

Geralt grunts but moves to crouch down to Jaskier as he reaches out for the bard.

Jaskier gladly takes his hand in his own but Geralt sighs and rolls his eyes as he pulls free and reaches down to remove the bards shirt from his shoulder as best as he can. 

Jaskier would be flushed in embarrassment if it wasn't for the lack of blood in his body.

"Your shoulder looks bad." Geralt grumbles and Jaskier lets out a breathy laugh, he really missed Geralt.

"Is this some kind of dream? Did I actually die?" Jaskier murmurs tiredly as he stares into Geralts yellow eyes. 

The witcher grunts at him as he moves his hand to lay over Jaskier's still beating heart, "No. You wont be dead anytime soon." 

Jaskier gives him a half smile as the pain starts to win over tugging him into unconciousness. 

Geralt looks him in the eyes for a few minutes before he sighs and sets his jaw. In a quick graceful movement Geralt is standing again and is pulling the sword free from the ground and Jaskier's leg. 

Another wail is ripped from Jaskier's throat before he's swarmed with nausea and dizziness as Geralt presses his hand down onto the wound on his leg. 

Whatever Geralt is doing feels like it takes hours before he's done and standing to lift Jaskier into his arms.

As they move out of the camp Jaskier rest his head on Geralts shoulder and let's the witcher's heartbeat lul him into unconciousness. 

The next time Jaskier wakes up he's in a an unfamiliar room and bed. 

The bard slowly shifts to sit up but he's almost instantly pushed back down.

"Don't move." Jaskier blinks as Geralt's voice hits his ears before the memories come flooding back.

Jaskier can't suppress the shiver of nerves that flares up when he realises that he's injured pretty badly and stuck with the witcher. 

"Can you feel your shoulders and leg?" Jaskier actually gapes as Yennifer walks into his view. She looks just as lovely as ever dressed up in a sleek black dress that drags behind her. 

"I can feel everything but two of my fingers." Jaskier chokes out after a second as he tries to move again only for Geralt to huff in annoyance and hold him down gently by his slightly less injured shoulder. 

The sorceress nods at him as she moves around the room picking up a couple of diffrent bottles before she walks over to his bed and perches on the edge. 

"Do you feel any pain at the moment?" 

"No."

She discards one of the bottles before she moves on.

"Alright the rest of these you have to take and please let me know in an hour if you still dont feel your fingers." Jaskier nods at her as Geralt moves to help him sit up so he can drink down the disgusting fluid. 

Jaskier really can't help the face he makes as he finishes them off.

"Yes they do indeed taste disgusting." Yennifer chortles her agreement as she stands, "now then I think you boys need to talk." 

Jaskier's nerves return tenfold as the witch nods at both of them with a knowing smirk before she dips out of the room calling for somebody.

The two of them sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Jaskier can't stand it. 

"I'm sorry for making you rescue me again for the hundredth time." Jaskier murmurs as he stares at the ceiling, "I promise to be out of your hair as soon as I can, I know you don't much want me around." 

Geralt makes a noise that Jaskier would describe as pained if he didn't know any better.

"No, I.. I want you around Jaskier." The witcher pauses for a second before he sighs, "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have taken things out on you. You deserve better than some old angry witcher." 

Jaskier can't help the little shocked laugh that escapes his throat at Geralt's apology. Absently Jaskier reaches for Geralt's hand as he tilts his head to look up at him.

"That sounded painful but I appreciate it you old lug." Jaskier breathes out his voice tinged in manic happiness and relief as he squeezes Geralt's fingers, "And I wouldn't want anybody else. I mean who else is going to save me from being eaten alive?" 

The witcher just grunts as he turns his hand over to properly hold Jaskier's hand.

The two of them sit like that for awhile before Geralt interrupts it to ask, "What were you doing out in that part of the woods anyways?" 

"Oh! I was on my way to Brethals but I got lost." The bard supplies as he tilts his head back again to lock eyes with his witcher.

Geralt looks like he wants to strangle him but he sighs instead, "through bandits pass?" 

The bard stares at him with shock before he hums, "so that's why it's so overgrown and unused." 

Geralt groans and pinches his nose as Jaskier smiles at him.

He really had been missing his witcher, even if they did have a lot to fix and talk about he was glad that he had been found again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! And I also hope you're stayin safe in quarantine!
> 
> Have a good day/night and enjoy yourself!


End file.
